


The hero in us

by from_theeast



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_theeast/pseuds/from_theeast
Summary: He never understands why he likes Iron Man that much, until he meets the way Jonghyun sofly gazes.





	The hero in us

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing things and yeb can't let 2hyun tag die TvT, miss them even they're now back together with all other boys. English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for grammar :(

He can’t understand, seriously. Why after all those things it must have been Iron Man who finished the war? Why could it be Steve? He wishes deadly they could switch the ending of both heroes, to watch Tony grow old in happiness and Steve conquer the last glorious victory in the name of American sweetheart.

“Human being’s power. Tony is just a perfect sample of our creature: smart, ironic, overthinking, dreaming, ambiguous, lost and always seeking happiness.”

Jonghyun walks next to him, tries to finish his cup of Coke in one last sip. The chill of almost summer night drops on their shoulders, manages to get through Jonghyun’s hair.

“It’s supposed to be him.”

He says softly when they’re waiting in the subway station. Minhyun never understands why he likes Iron Man that much, but now while he’s looking at his beloved’s sharp side, there’s a click in his mind.

It’s such a pity reminding of Produce time. He knows Jonghyun’s stubbornness since day one. Minhyun knew he called Aron every weekend instead of his family, caught up all reactions outside, tried to find a suitable roll for Minhyun to play, Baekho to stay and Minki to be safe. Because he did the same.

“No mercy, Minki.”

He remembers the way Jonghyun held Minki’s wrist, the dim glow of the fire in his eyes. No mercy in that Hunger Game, they had to fight silently to have attention, to survive. It’s never about playing hard but playing smart. Minhyun fought for the justice hungrily, restlessly and despite how he seemed to see the point completely, he still missed something. So he remembers how Jonghyun was torn up inside when he got a head shake and Jonghyun let Minki go.

There are not many people on the subway. Holding hands, they stay close. Just like good old days, they used to sneak out for a downtown trip in the middle of the night, no destination but remind of getting back in time. They sat like tonight, barely opened their mouth but still felt like a thousand conversations were raised with Jonghyun’s playlist played randomly, always his.

“Because I sing around all the times, Jonghyun. But you just murmur some meaningless tofu song or dinner song I have no idea what is it. I need to update what kind of music my beloved’s liked recently.”

And **_You can tell a lot about a person by what's on their playlist_** , Minhyun agreed when he watched Mark Ruffalo said it in Begin Again. So what is on your playlist?

“He thinks a lot.”

Seonho wore a confused look when he heard this, he didn’t have to care but Minhyun did and always does. His beloved never stops thinking, even when he smiles brightly, when he’s being touched and have to put his hand on his heart to feel the reality, somewhere between those practice time and coffee talk, dusk till dawn.

“Hey, stop staring me like that.”

Jonghyun soothes Minhyun’s cheek with the back of his palm, makes him shiver a little. They’re not usually quiet, but tonight is different and not any of them can tell why. The idea of running away burns them hard but still not hard enough to make them vanish into ash, so they’re here, listening to the last song and get out of somewhere they pretend it’s in the middle of nowhere. They’re craving for caffeine so instead of trying to get home or whatever, they decide to get in line of the take away coffee super small RV, the scent is quite artificial but they don’t care. Kids like them taste the crabby and good all of the times but never point out what’s the difference, just swallow and stay awake.

Jonghyun smells like fresh air after rain and Minhyun can stop himself smiling when thinking of the way Jonghyun stared at his perfume bottles and wonder what would be nice to wear since he knows how Minhyun loves everything to smell good, clean and enough.

“I love you Kim Jonghyun. More than 3000.”

He hears those words whispered carefully right before his order. His heart beats a little bit too fast. After all they are still young, the desire of crazy stupid love still hangs tightly in every breath even though they manage to relieve through those actions daily. Sometimes it needs to speaking out, to proclaim the world to know, to calm the fire which keeps on spreading.

Minhyun now fully understands his feeling toward Iron Man. Not the sympathy when it turned out to choose which side since Civil War but the sparkle of his world in Tony takes his breath away.


End file.
